Steal My Heart
by QTPiL13
Summary: When Ginny Weasley's bracelet is stolen by two Slytherin boys, she'll do anything to get it back.
1. The Crime

Dawn broke outside the windows of the Gryffindor common room. Four figures lay crumbled around the room: A scrawny, red-haired boy was asleep in an armchair, with a girl, pretty except for her bushy brown hair, in his lap. Another redhead, this one a girl, younger-looking than her male counterpart, with longer and lighter hair. She lay curled up on another chair, her head buried underneath her arms. The fourth person, a lanky boy with unruly black hair, stirred as he woke up, leaning against the girl's chair.

"Gin," He spoke, brushing his messy black hair out of his face with one hand, revealing a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The girl above him rubbed her eyes with tiny, balled-up fists. "What Harry?… Huh? Why are you in my dorm? Has the staircase been disenchanted?"

Harry shook his head with a grin. "Ginny, stop rubbing your eyes and actually use them. We're in the common room."

"What? Was I sleepwalking?"

"Not unless you can dress yourself in your sleep… Though I must admit it looks like you did."

Ginny looked down at her clothes: White blouse, top button undone, red and gold striped tie, too loose and threatening to slip off her slender shoulders, and a grey knee-length skirt, crumpled and wrinkled. "Did I sleep in my uniform?" She glanced at the others, all also wearing their uniforms.

Harry patted the girl's head, commenting, "You're an observant one."

The pair laughed, until they were interrupted by the other boy's cry of "Blimey, Gin, get out of our dorm!"

"Good morning to you, too, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, commenting, "Does not looking at your surroundings run in the family or something?"

Ron blinked, puzzled, and looked around the room.

It was at this time that the girl in his lap woke up. "Hey, why are we in the common room?"

Ginny climbed over the arm of her chair, straightening out her clothes. "Beats me."

Hermione surveyed the group, then after a moment of silence concluded, "We fell asleep here. Sometime between 7 and 8 o'clock."

Ron stared at her in awe. "How'd you figure that out?"

Hermione chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as Ron draped his arms around them. "Well, I got this cup of tea at seven. And barely any of it's gone. So it couldn't have been long after that we fell asleep." She motioned at the teacup beside her on the coffee table.

"I'm dating a genius," Ron murmured happily. Hermione blushed furiously.

Ginny frowned, pacing back and forth across the floor. "Why'd we all fall asleep, though?" She directed this question at Hermione, though it was Harry who piped up with an answer.

"Tranquilizers?" He offered.

Hermione looked, startled, at him. A smile flickered across her lips. "I think Ginny's the one dating a genius."

"You mean you actually think…"

Ron's eyes darted between the two of them. "Wait," he sputtered, "What's a tranquilizer?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother as she roamed the room. "You're hopeless."

Hermione shot Ginny a look and the younger girl sighed in defeat. Hermione smiled and explained, "It's a muggle thing. Kind of like the…"

"Drought of the living dead." Ginny interrupted, standing across the room by the teakettle. "'Mione, that wasn't cream and sugar you put in our tea last night."


	2. The Motive

Ron jumped out of his seat, sending Hermione to the floor. "What?" He hollered. "Why would someone do that?"

Harry grunted. He could think of several people who'd jump at the chance to poison his drink.

"Calm down, all of you!" Hermione demanded, picking herself up off the floor. "We don't even know if Ginny's right." She stalked over to the tea kettle, drawing her wand. She pointed it at the kettle and after a moment of thought, murmured, "Elixum revelio." A small flash of green light surrounded the teakettle, lingering there for a few moments before fading away. "It's clean." She stated.

"great," Harry stood, brushing himself off, "We're back to square one. Everyone look around for anything unusual."

The other three nodded and together they began scouring the room. Minutes passed in akward silence before Ginny squealed happily, "Got it!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried over to the spot where Ginny stood, examining a mirror. The glass ahd condensation covering it, and a broken glass bottle lay on the floor beneath it. The group turned to face hermione expectantly.

"They… boiled it? Ingenious." Hermione shook her head slowly, then again drew her wand, aiming it at the mirror. "Just to double check," she explained, "Elixum revelio." The condensation glowed blood red.

Ron pursed his lips, examining the scene. "I bet… They made drought of the living dead, boiled it, caught the vapors in that bottle, then chucked it in here. It broke against the mirror and filled the room, putting us to sleep." This drew snorts of laughter from Ginny, who commented on how clever her older sibling was.

Hermione glared at her, and pondered aloud, "Yeah, but who's they, and why?

"Who knows? Slytherin obviously… Can't we work on this in the morning?" Harry covered a yawn lazily with one hand.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "I think it is morning…" She glanced at Ginny's wrist, bearing a watch. "Ginny, what's the time?"

Ginny looked at her wrist and gasped. "Harry! My bracelet!"

* * *

"Remind me again why we did this?" A young man, tall and handsome, sat in Slytherin's common room, passing a tiny silver bracelet back and forth between his hands idly. 

"Zabini, you moron, how many times must I explain it? I like seeing the Weasel girl squirm."

Blaise Zabini snickered, "Only because she liked seeing you squirm. As a ferret… Or, rather, bounce."

Draco Malfoy glared at his companion, steel grey eyes cold. "Idiot."

"It's true."

"…So what if it is? I told you never to bring up that event."

Blaise smirked, shrugging one shoulder. "I take orders from noone." He grabbed a sheet of parchment and began composing a note.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. I've still got one more chapter written, which I'll upload as soon as I type it up. After that, I might be a bit slower since I need to write the rest of the story still. Please review! 


	3. The Deal

After searching the common room top to bottom, the Gryffindor quintet sat down to rest. Ginny's shoulders heaved as she sobbed. "They stole it! Those dirty bastards stole it."

Harry hastened over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Ginny, I can get you another one…"

The girl cried louder, breaking away and running up the stairs to her dorm.

"What's her problem?" Ron watched his sister curiously.

Hermione tutted, rolling her eyes at the boys. "Isn't it obvious?" She calmly followed Ginny upstairs. She found the younger girl perched on the edge of her bed, reading a piece of parchment. One of the school owls rested on her knee.

"Hermione! It's from the thief!" Ginny looked up from the note.

"Who is it?"

Ginny frowned, folding the note and tucking it away. "I… can't say. Sorry, I've got to go."

"What? Ginny? Come on, we've got to see Dumbledore!" Hermione's face mimicked Ginny's frown.

Ginny ignored her, running back down the stairs and out into the hallway. She maneuvered her way down several flights of moving staircases, running the entire time. When she finally reached the library, she was gasping for breath.

"I know I'm handsome, but I never thought that I could take your breath away." Blaise Zabini appeared from behind a bookshelf, smirking.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ginny spat, clutching her side to try to alleviate the forming cramp.

"My homework done. You'll find it over on that table." Blaise nodded towards a pile of books, sending his shaggy brown hair flipping around his face. "Draco's too. And remember our deal, please."

Ginny scowled. "What? Malfoy's decided to join your escapade?"

"Quite the contrary, Weasley. Malfoy was the mastermind behind it."

"Right, I should've known. How stupid of me." Ginny drawled sarcastically.

"Yes, but your idiocy can be forgiven… As long as it doesn't show in my homework." Blaise patted Ginny's head as if she was a puppy, then, smirking, left the room.

* * *

Hours of essays and research later, Ginny fled from the library, the older boys' homework in hand. She walked briskly through the corridors until she reached her first class. She entered Professor Binn's classroom with a sigh of relief, knowing the history lectures would lull her into much-needed sleep. She chose a seat near the back of the room, arranging books on her desk in a sort of make-shift pillow, laying her head down upon them, awaiting the beginning of class. 

When she woke up, class was just ending. Ginny rubbed sleep out of her eyes, and saw several of her classmates do the same. Gathering her belongings, she exited the classroom.

Ginny had second period free that day, so she decided to go mull things over out by the lake. She ran by the dorms to grab a cloak, and then headed outside. When she arrived, Ginny found two people already sitting at the shore, chatting. One of them turned around, and Draco Malfoy's eyes caught hers.

* * *

_Well, there you go. The third chapter... Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm really glad you like my story. I've gotten one more chapter written, which I'll type up soon. And it's the most... Shocking one yet._


	4. The Confrontation

_Nooooo! I lost the notebook I had this chapter written in. So I'm just going to re-write it. Probably won't be as good as the original, but please love me anyway._

_

* * *

_

"I'll be right back, Zabini." Draco stood and brushed himself off, striding purposefully towards Ginny.

"Sure, mate." The other boy didn't turn around, content to stare in silence at the lake.

Ginny hesitated as she saw the Slytherin walking over to her, then turned on her heel and ran. The winter wind whipped against her face, blowing her hair wildly. She stumbled on the edge of her hand-me-down robe, too big for her, and braced herself for a fall.

But it didn't come.

Strong arms wrapped around her middle, saving her just inches above the ground. Ginny looked over her shoulder, and saw Draco smirking down at her. He held her tightly, one eyebrow raised.

Ginny grimaced, then said coolly, "Let go of me."

Draco nodded slowly, then without a word, let Ginny go unceremoniously. She fell to the ground with an oof.

"I didn't mean to drop me!" She complained from the ground as Draco squatted down next to her.

"You need to be more specific, then. Besides, you should be thanking me for saving you. You owe me your life. Look at the size of that rock your precious little head would've hit." He gestured towards a rock stuck in the ground just inches away from Ginny's head.

Ginny scowled at him, spitting at his feet. "I don't owe you anything."

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson in manners." Draco raised his hand, and Ginny squinted her eyes shut, expecting a blow. But instead, his hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her head towards him roughly, and she felt his lips on hers.

Ginny flinched, surprised. She felt Draco's tongue force itself through her lips, and he bit at her lower lip. She tried pushing him off her, but the boy was far stronger. He kissed passionately, with no regard for the tears threatening to fall from Ginny's eyes.

"Get off her, Malfoy." Blaise had wandered over to the pair, unnoticed by either of them. "You can have your snogging session with Pansy later in the dorms. Besides, I've got a better idea for this one."

Draco stood, leaving Ginny lying on the ground. She touched her fingers to her tender lips, glaring up at both of them. She quickly stood and ran, not hearing Blaise call after her.

"Ginny!"

* * *

_Alright, well, read, review. You know the deal. Sorry this chapter sucked, next one will hopefully be better.  
_


	5. The Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took so long to update. School is beating down on me, and every time I tried to write this chapter I felt like I was stuck behind a brick wall. But... I got it done. This is the last chapter, please enjoy it. I had fun writing this series, I hope you had fun reading it. Read and Review, por favor.

* * *

Blaise caught up with her later that night, sitting in the library. "Look, Ginny…." 

The fiery redhead interrupted him. "Ginny? So we're on first name basis now?" Her piercing green eyes glared daggers at him that made Blaise flinch.

"…Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About Malfoy. And about myself… Here." He held something out in a closed fist. Ginny just stared at him, in stubborn silence. "Weasley!" He sighed, grabbing her hand and releasing a silver bracelet into her open palm. "I was a jerk."

"No shit."

"Ginny, I'm trying to apologize, here. You're not making it any easier."

"Sorry, keep going."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for taking this, and for blackmailing you, and for… liking you."

Ginny gasped, clearly not expecting this. "W-what?" She stammered, the bracelet falling limp from her hands.

Blaise bent and picked it up off the floor, reaching forward to clasp it around her slender wrist. "I like you, Ginny. Don't you feel it? The sparks, the fireworks! It's like magic… I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I like you, because this must be so tough on you. You being with Potter and all…"

Ginny pulled away, leaving Blaise clutching her bracelet. She snatched it from his hands, standing suddenly. "What must be so tough on me?"

"This… Us." Blaise looked taken aback by her reaction.

"There is no us," Ginny spat, storming out of the library, leaving Blaise sitting in crushed silence. He noticed something glinting up at him from the ground… A charm, off of Ginny's bracelet. He picked it up gingerly off the floor, and noticed that it had broken as it hit the table leg. The man stared in defeat at the silver heart, split in two, in his face-up palm.


End file.
